


Gilded Cage

by Asteroulik



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demon Summoning, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Role Reversal, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tamer!Rin, Teen Romance, dark themes, demon!Izumo, so will another relationship, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroulik/pseuds/Asteroulik
Summary: When it seems like the end, Izumo's given another chance, fate twisting itself to show her worst fear as the likeliest path. Even when it all seems hopeless, chance shows its pretty blue eyes in a small poem and drops of blood.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

That woman’s body hit the floor, sending chills up Izumo’s spine.  
She kicked about, wailing and screaming for life while the main scientist watched in glee, contrasting her terror with squeals of excitement until that died down along with the lady who tried saving Tsukumo and her.  
When the only movement left was the woman’s twitching body on the floor, all tension pinned into Izumo.  
It felt as if every shadow there created a deep hole where her future awaited her, filling her with terror. Whatever she did, no matter how long she could plan on escaping, there was really no hope for her freedom, much less, a chance to see tsukumo again, was there?

Streams of tears ran down her face and dripped off her chin, now neverending at the thought of being in the same situation as that lady. 

Even when his grating voice tch’d and started rambling on, it didn’t matter enough to pay attention. Whatever those words meant stirred and blended until they appeared to fall dead to Izumo’s ears.  
She knew what he was explaining to her, believing every bit, but the words would not settle.  
Not until he mentioned taking her mother’s role as carrier of nine-tails did fear finally show itself with her scream.  
He responded with fake wide eyes and sarcastic surprise in his tone then proceeded to mention searching for Tsukumo. When he realized Izumo’s full attention was now at his hand, he offered up letting Tsukumo go on free if Izumo stopped resisting.

"R-Really?" she choked.

His smile poked her heart before memories of the woman from earlier, her mother, and a time where her ‘family’ was together, untouched, flowed in, squeezing at it completely.

Izumo placed her faith in others -- that's why everything always fell apart.  
That's why she always fell apart when things took a turn for the worst.

"I'll do what you say!"

She'd kill them all.  
One day, when she's finally free.  
They'd regret it all.

"Regret it all.." echoed Izumo through a soundless whisper. 

Her eyes pierced at the scientist like needles to a balloon before he burst into fits of giggles.

“You should see how you look this moment!-” he waved -”I’m well aware you won’t trust me or anyone here; it’s obvious by your eyes.”  
Those maniacal features stared down at her.

“I’ll promise you one thing: I’ll make sure your report is a success since my higher-ups want results quicker than the time I want to spend exploring every feature of the unappetizing human body. Which means I’ll have to prepare you for when your mother fails so everything works out much smoother than what your current stats suggest.”

Then.. he burst into cackles.

“I hope you’ll know that out of every person in this room, you’ll be the most monstrous out of all of us.”

Izumo trembled, tears never seizing.


	2. A Show of Dreams and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's called to Mephisto's mansion under mysterious reasoning.

He never expected to head towards Mephisto’s mansion this late during a school day. Correction, the thought of Mephisto even having a visitable mansion never occurred to Rin; Yet here he was, again on the pink limousine that once upon a time gave him a future elsewhere, now heading to the peak of this town, like a final test of courage before his journey truly declared a new day.

It had only been a few days after the start of exorcism classes and regular school but Rin couldn’t shake off the feeling as if he’d messed up somewhere along the way, prompting a call to be sent on for his first suspension in this place.

Perhaps it was a change of schedule? He had no way of knowing, but his hopes definitely weren't high.

The closest clue as to what’d transpire was given to him after being yanked out of cram school classes due to “special circumstances.” 

Those words were accompanied by the announcement that he’d been dismissed for the rest of the day along with how he’d be picked up later that same day for a special meeting at the clown’s place.

Rin had assumed his end destination would be a circus before the driver arrived and declared he was being taken to “Joe ban’s Faucet’s the filth’s mansion” which made his nerves go flying in response. He sure as hell stopped listening to anything the driver was telling him as it’d become his habit to block out Mephisto’s name due to how frequently he heard it on a daily-basis. (Again, time at the academy wasn’t very much.) But despite so, hearing one of Mephisto’s titles and “mansion” in the same sentence was a kick in the gut.

His startled reaction pressed the driver to point to the top of the academy, successfully draining any remaining color from Rin's face.

Currently, he’s staring out the vehicle’s window, the same way he had on the day of his arrival, with choking memories there to accompany. 

A lump formed in his throat as the trip continued on silently, the treasurous sights the city offered putting up a small show, for the moment.

Grey clouds shone with purple and orange as the sun slipped below, bit by bit, the sky pushing it until becoming a sunset, hiding like a shy child behind mountains looking larger than it from the view on Earth. The sky, though still blue, turned to yellow at the farthest point he could see; Minutes, each trotting, presenting their bow to him and passing along in a never ending line.

Give it an hour or two and it’d be completely dark out.

He recalled no memory of this day’s work, but he at least hoped Yukio would survive without a meal waiting for him at the table by the same hour he usually arrived home.

For now, the view was gorgeous and there was nothing to worry about.

That sinking sun from before warmed the window and space around him, but oddly enough, he felt at peace. Rin’s face rested the side of his head on the cushion, falling off several times with each stop the vehicle took, eventually settling over the length of the seats.

Rin relaxed, breath slowing.

* * *

  
  


A sturdier knock on the limo’s door stirred Rin awake until he read back into the present. Flinging himself on his side until sitting, as terribly drowsy as he was, Rin hopped out.

Who he deemed could be the lead servant was at the front of the manor, chest puffed and facing him with all expectations of an honored guest.

The limo door slammed behind him and heard the tires break apart small rocks on the road as it started driving away.

“Okumura Rin?” asked the butler.

Rin replied with a firm nod. 

“I’ll show you to the master. Please follow.” 

He waited for Rin to be close enough to turn and proceed through the front doors.

Rin only yawned and walked behind the man as a reply, paying no mind to luxuries painted in different cultures from vast times only the most skilled thieves and adventurers would commit flesh and bone to acquire. From the few things he was properly looking at, Rin joked to himself how he would’ve never imagined someone like Mephisto living here. Opulence at its grandness, and the home of a God only offered the best fruits in the garden.

Though, now properly taking apart the full picture, every wall seemed the same: Riddled with clocks, paintings, and a minimum of framed pictures. Not until a certain painting caught his eye did his chase after the pacing servant slide into a halt.

Rin didn’t know much about art or when types of paintings had their final color strokes placed upon them but it wasn’t any type of hopeless challenge to believe this particular one held the same age as the planet. 

His gaze trailed through its layers, at awe of its scale compared to all others he caught sights of during the few minutes he’d spent here.

This one was of a man in a mask, sat at a table with platters and dishes of food Rin couldn’t make shape of while Mephisto stood at the person’s side, hovering over a chair next to the man in focus, and reflecting another chair at the other side who no one occupied. 

The length of the table had different people also sitting at chairs, dining with their own plates full of the mysterious food, oddly in bandages or covered in complete misery.

Either way, the pitiable suffering held no mercy in making him uncomfortable.

Behind it all were buildings Rin could barely find any familiarity in, holding the usual rectangular shape but also having pointed roofs and extending from side to side, like a castle’s barricade.

Through the dark sky - a hue Rin couldn’t make out because of the date running at full speed, muddying up the picture’s original hues, allowed afloat few clouds like today’s, although it only made the scene’s roots in sour agony. It was a completely normal day, playing its momentary song for anyone to go through today’s queue while somewhere else in the world, these people came together to fail in taking comfort in each other’s company and receiving no instantaneous pleasure from even something as simple yet satisfying as food.

Whatever they were eating must’ve been real spoiled and bitter, if only Rin had been there to at least provide a warm meal.

Besides the dusty paint making up the scene, the picture was also littered with cracks and dots where parts of the canvas started flaking. 

It was especially bad over the empty chair opposite of Mephisto, where it seemed as if part of the canvas wanted to tear itself away, disassociate with such a mood, and taste freedom.

Seeing the picture like this.. it sent cold spikes into Rin’s spine. 

No doubt, the thing was old, but how possibly Mephisto was painted into it was a frightening mystery.

But.. to be fair, Mephisto did always give Rin the feeling as if the area around him grew eyes and watched intently for any display of weakness while an unseeable jaw waits to swallow down his victim whole, a starved panther circling, giving no escape, as a warning, taunting and making its authority contrasting so brightly, you’d need to be blind not to see it.

Rin saw it, of course, amazing much, but constantly pushed it over to the side like nothing, in hopes he’d one day forget it was ever there.

Whenever they spoke, it felt as if he wasn’t a few feet away but staring and talking right over Rin’s shoulder with his hands on his neck, ready to choke the life out of him if he dared say the wrong thing through twirls and teases. 

Despite that, Rin would challenge every mock whispered by the devil in pink boots.

That brought Rin back to the picture.

It was amazing.. even in this painting, he still dressed like a clown.

Did being an exorcist give people the ability to live for billions of days and still appear a certain age? Wait, no, he remembered asking a similar question the first day of cram school and being told Mephisto was a special case.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on his chin.

He hummed with sparse ideas visibly dancing over his head, and then started stalking back and forth with mutters of “No” and “That can’t be it.”

Seconds later, he plopped a fist in his palm with an “I got it!”

It HAD to be Mephisto’s ancestor and terrible sense in fashion was just in the bloodline!

Just then, Rin felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He faced over to see the earlier servant covered in sweat and wheezing as if he’d just ran all over town in search of Rin.

Rin raised a hand to ask him if he was feeling okay when the man grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him in their original direction.

The wakeup call kicked him out of the remaining bit of drowsiness, letting him take better glimpses at the furniture and endless bookcases he occasionally spotted through wine-colored walls.

He was pulled to a flight of stairs and signaled to reach the top where he assumed Mephisto would be.

Rin firmly nodded as a silent and less-awkward goodbye then took his climb up the stairs. On his way, his eyes swayed onto the intricate chandeliers full of candles. 

He could spot a wide window where the now present night sky stalked in and peeked through said chandelier.

The sight made him gulp.

As scary as the possible reason to be here presented itself as, Rin just wished it’d all pass so he at least met some night’s sleep.

Hopefully Yukio found some leftovers from yesterday and didn’t end up burning the whole place down trying to heat them up.

Rin chuckled at the irony of it and continued up the steps.

After he reached the top, he proceeded down a hallway with several exits; One mirroring the other.

The largest were french double doors opening into a balcony overlooking the city hundreds of feet below. 

Really, what didn’t this mansion have? 

The sight itself only needed clouds hiding away this castle of a home for Zeus to declare the place his and cause the next set of Gods to spawn in Japan.

He turned to the rest of the hallway, now with the jokeful idea he wouldn’t meet Mephisto at all here. Not even because of the impossibility of the ownership, but rather how at this point, Rin felt too lost to reach him.

This hallway had no light, not even a few dim candles, to lead him elsewhere.

_ Then _ , he thought,  _ this had to be the place. _

The door opposite of the balcony was his only other choice.

For a second, he hesitated, hand floating not too far from the wood.

Rin looked the door up and down and then finally knocked on its dark wood patterns with pink panels of opaque glass.

Before long, a buzz-like sound that made the door vibrate from its reach Rin hadn’t noticed went quiet and Mephisto’s voice sang an invitation. 

The door clicked and Rin stepped through the door into a grand office, marveling at the patterns all over the room, specifically noticing the collection of video game disk boxes spewed all over the sofa and rug near the tv.

  
“Okumura-kun, welcome in, welcome in! Please, approach my desk, I need you close enough to hear your response to my next questions.” Mephisto’s emerald eyes pierced into Rin as he waved for him to come closer.

Rin did as told, briefly taking in the room’s features like how lively fire waved light into the room, bringing a slight comfort under the darkness of the office.

At the same time, Mephisto slid the monitor on his desk to the side as to clear the way and rest his chin on his palm.

“What are your thoughts on exorcist school? Has it been going well? Is it everything you expected it to be?” inquired Mephisto. He looked unnaturally excited as he leaned forward, edging for Rin’s response.

“Um-” he mumbled- “they’re.. good. It’s been hard to focus because there’s a lot of noise and stuff going on so I may not understand.”

His neck felt warm under his collar and he tried to scratch at it as to breath. Focusing was a problem but who knows what Mephisto would if he told him about his in-school naps.

Mephisto hummed at the answer with eyes closed. 

Lying was not one of Rin’s strong suits and the idea Mephisto could tell he wasn’t taking his education seriously terrified him. He silently prayed to whoever would hear his plea that Mephisto didn’t already know.

His hands formed into fists as he could feel them get sweaty.

“Well then,” Mephisto exclaimed, “seeing that, are you aware of why I’ve called you here today?”

_ Oh no. _

“No, no one told me anything.”

Mephisto looked to laugh under his lips, taunting Rin.

“The reason is-”

Here it came, like it always did.

Rin’s eyebrows furrowed with his shut eyes as he turned his head away.

“-to practice your “normal” results for upcoming ability tests teachers have been assigned to give you.”

His shoulders slouched and his expression stretched out in disbelief.

Mephisto covered his face in a gloved hand while he cackled.

“ _ SO I’M NOT ABOUT TO DIE FOR FALLING ASLEEP DURING CLASS?!”  _ he shrieked.

“My, so you  _ have _ been lollygagging even with the threat of death over your head? Tisk, tisk, tisk.” Mephisto shook his head with crossed arms.

The shock settled down and Rin pointed at Mephisto angrily.

  
“YOU KNEW-  _ YOU SET ME UP TO GET SCARED ON PURPOSE!” _

In response, Mephisto pouted childishly. 

“How mean of you to assume I’d do such a thing. I take that as an insult, y’know, to my caretaking abilities.”

Rin facepalmed, then rolled his eyes, taking in Mephisto’s words.

“Wait, you said “practice” my results? Why?”

The light in the room dimmed and Mephisto shifted in his seat. Rin could hear the soft crackles of fire inside the chimney he’d spotted upon entering the office. Its soft silence had been casual, at first, now frightening.

This now welcomed an underlying terror as the only light source almost seemed to tick like a clock, mocking the silence.

He caught the green glint in Mephisto’s eyes, reflecting that blaze.

The heat in the room increased as its waves licked at Rin’s skin and the inferno flooded into the office.

Rin tried looking back at what was happening behind him but found himself unable to move. The flaming river’s spread slowed until it stopped in its progress, it all felt like a great illusion which tricks couldn't ever be explained to the normal-minded.

Rin’s eyes stayed on Mephisto as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

His expression was cold and lifeless - that of someone who’d faced scarier things than death itself. 

Rin wanted to step back, get away from the leering danger that was Mephisto and instead face that hell awaiting at his tail. 

There was no air to breath. He noticed and started struggling as those green irises bore at him, mocking Rin for even having the problem.

It was all painful enough unwelcome tears would’ve escaped him if he could even move his eyes. 

Even with them open, Rin’s vision blacked out little by little, clouds of black dots in his vision caused by the lack of oxygen whispering an invite into a never-ending sleep. That thought scared him more than those waiting eyes in the dark did with the sheer chance of leaving it all behind. 

Oh, how this reminded him of the way he’d frozen after Shiro didn’t wake up anymore. Cold, yet surrounded by flames -- the feeling followed him even as he stood in front of the tombstone, soaked by the sky’s own crying.

On that day, Mephisto’s decision to let Rin live floated up in the air like the unsaid reminder it was supposed to be. To kill him now.. what was the point? Why do it now? How were now and then different? 

In a moment of desperation, Rin’s own flames rose from his body until they covered the entirety of his being. He gasped for air and wrapped his arms around himself and brought his head down and hacked out to wheeze in. Eyes glanced over at Mephisto who rolled back a stare intently at him, squinting through a growing smirk. 

A growl bubbled in Rin’s chest and he bared his fangs.

Mephisto flicked off his eyes and the room changed in appearance between Rin’s blinks to its untouched look from before.

He turned back, searching for the hell set to the furniture, finding it, and even himself, without a marking to the previous few seconds. 

A voice made Rin snap back to the other person in the room, noting its monotone sound, and how careful Mephisto said the next words as to make sure Rin understood the significance in every detail.

In an almost strangled whisper, Mephisto spoke, “As the  _ son of satan, _ what other potentials you hold besides your  _ flames _ is still a mystery to all -- even yourself. To become an exorcist, you’ll be tested in being qualified as at least one of its meisters and equally tested for your physical capacity. Since your awakening, it can be assumed your ranges and how certain stimuli can now affect you have greatly changed.”

He walked around his desk, sliding the purple cloth of his glove on its wood until Mephisto rested on the furniture.

Rin took a step back.

“You’re here today for me to take note of your abnormal scores since you’ll be expected to practice and assume more-” Mephisto flicked his other hand in the air-”standard ones during the in-school version of these trials.”

Rin’s chin met the edge of his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

He barely knew what half of that meant. Though, it sounded important enough for the nervous giddy feeling in his stomach to jump in.

A few seconds slipped by and Mephisto tilted his head.

“Do you understand~?” he sang.

Rin bit his lip but nevertheless stuttered out a “Uh.. sure?”

The question-toned answer flew through the air until Mephisto gave a single clap.

“Splendid! Belial will escort you to our ‘testing’ chamber! Meet you there.”

Before Rin had the chance to ask who “Beatrix” was, the rug under Rin tripped him and carried him until throwing his ass out through a now open door that slammed itself shut upon his landing.

He scratched the back of his head which had hit the wall in the process then stood. The sight of the butler who first greeted him at his side made Rin flinch, to which he bowed.

The servant signaled his arm in the direction of further into the hallway -- the part that had previously been under complete darkness, now adorned with candles.

He stepped past Rin, pace phasing to its earlier speedwalk. 

This time, Rin followed closely behind, zooming past maze-like corridors and jumping down stairs to keep pace.

Upon the pantryman’s halt at some doors, Rin slipped and hit his head on the man’s back.

He apologized and the servant turned to him then bowed, standing straight next to the entrance.

Rin’s mouth sided and he inched towards it, eventually pushing the double doors open. 

Inside, the room smelled of moisture with dust and dirt layering everything. A small cloud of it had formed when the double doors swished through the floor. 

Rin also noticed this seemed to be the only place so far to have lights rather than candles for lighting besides a single lamp he'd seen on Mephisto's desk. 

The lightbulbs' brightness barely reached the corners of the room, which had piles of random furniture in mounts. Near those piles were pieces of training equipment and weights idly littered on the ground.

His thoughts trailed to how gloomy this entire room was compared to every other part of the mansion, minus the painting, which had been so well taken care of, it all looked to be new.

A poof behind Rin had him scrambling away as Mephisto twirled the pink clouds out of existence.

“Well, welcome to my training room! Though, to my more  _ formal guests, _ I address it as my gym. It was supposed to undergo some better cleaning today but you were picked up before my staff had the chance to properly tidy it up.” 

Mephisto’s chest jumped and he then sneezed into his elbow, creating a cloud of dust.

Rin’s eyes shut and he tried swatting the storm away; It eventually settling.

“Now, shall we get started with the physical test?” questioned Mephisto.

“Yeah,” Rin blinked a few times and leaned over to look behind Mephisto, “though, where’s the doctor?” 

An evil glint appeared in Mephisto’s eyes and Rin’s expression dropped.

“There’s no way I’m letting you anywhere near me, you creepy ass clown!”

“Oh? Then, I’ll-” With a snap of fingers, those sparkly clouds from earlier manifested and swirled around his form, eventually dying down to reveal him dressed as doctor, hand on his hip, with a clipboard, winking, and striking a pose.

“ _ That doesn’t make it any better! _ ” Rin screeched.

“An actual doctor, much more, an exorcist one who could be sworn to secrecy and who wouldn’t question why an honorary knight such as myself is testing your abilities under the radar, would cost lots of money. So I’ve instead decided to take the matter into my own hands to run less risk and to save my bank account.”

The last part made Rin’s nose crinkle but the reasoning slowly got to him.

At the end of the day, it made sense.

Though.. some of the things Mephisto said bugged him.

“Why would I need a-” Mephisto held his index in front of Rin’s mouth and shushed.

“No more getting off track, the doctor is in the estate already, so best get to work now. My usual days are quite busy as it is.”

With a wave of hand, the clouds that had settled by Mephisto’s feet exploded into the room, blinding Rin’s view but drawing him into the sound of objects moving.

The glitter and walls of smoke collected itself until he watched it flow into the doctor’s coat Mephisto had open. All the dust in the room was gathered into a neat little mount next to the much-more well ordered stacks of random furniture which was moved to a single corner of the room rather than a stack per wall turn.

In front of Rin were several boxes lined up in a neat row.    
Mephisto stood at the other side of the line, shoulders squared, and he kept his arms crossed being his back.

"You'll now be carrying these boxes.” 

Rin was about to ask why he couldn't use the dusty dumbbells but went quiet when Mephisto interrupted.

“I take it you've had abnormal strength since childhood; an effect of being a nephilim.So, I'll be measuring your strength at exaggerated lengths since anything normal would most likely be like lifting paper to you."

"What's inside them?"

What really made the difference between these cubes and the dumbbells?

“With that mess out of the way, lift these small boxes up one at a time. Tell me at what point you start having difficulties - and at what box you can’t raise them anymore. The one to your far left is the lightest, to start.”

Rin glowered.

Mephisto ignored him once more and continued, " You don't have to try too hard -- I just need the average, after all. I encourage you to do it quickly, for my sake."

_ For his sake.. For his ass,  _ Rin thought.

He approached it, squatting to take a better look. Rin took it in one hand, and tilted his head when he picked it up like nothing.

"That one you just took is almost 3,000 pounds -- the weight of the average car."

“HUH?!”

Rin jumped and dropped the box in the process.

It dissolved into smoke.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mephisto hide a smile with tightly pressed lips as his eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes.

_ Onto the next one then _ , thought Rin.

He shuffled to the following block

This time, Rin wrapped his palms around it and raised it much like his other try, now slower.

The box was definitely heavier than the last box but not to the point he couldn’t carry it.

Rin studied Mephisto’s expression, waiting to know how heavy this one was in comparison.

“About 8,000 pounds -- that’s the weight of the limousine that brought you here.”

The words repeated inside Rin’s head like a broken record while he gently set it down, hoping it wouldn’t dissolve.

To his surprise, it still burst after he took his hands off it, watching it all vanish before his eyes.

Like the curious half-demon he was, his head snapped to Mephisto’s direction, awaiting an explanation.

Mephisto waved a hand.

“Don’t mind that too much. It’s weight that’s lost its purpose so I’ve let go. Continue on.”

He did so, continuing on the upward scale until he had to use all his might to carry some cubes.

Rin huffed and it fell out of his grasp. It barely made it a foot off the ground before he couldn’t hold it anymore.

Mephisto was starting to look a little livelier, head swaying from side to side to a soundless tune.

“200,000 pounds. Weight of a full house. The next will be as heavy as half the dorm you and your brother are passing days within.”

Rin cupped his hands around it and tried lifting, feet sliding and grunting while he failed.

“Okay, yeah, no, I can’t lift this one,” Rin admitted.

With a hum, Mephisto scribbled something on the clipboard for the first time during that entire night.

While he wrote, Rin’s eyes wandered over to the box farthest from him. 

He walked over until standing in front of it then pointed.

"How much is this one?" asked Rin.

"I don't think you of all people could really comprehend the number but I can simply tell you that was the weight of my mansion."

He stared with wide eyes and Mephisto breathed a chuckle.

His hand raised, Mephisto snapped and all the boxes dissolved one after the other, each creating a bigger mist until the final’s took up the entire room.

Rin coughed since the mist itched his throat and it started clearing. It revealed a scale and stadiometer standing in the middle of the room.

Mephisto twirled next to the measures and waved at Rin to go use them. He stood on the scale until it settled on 139.

There was no way he weighed that many kilograms.. That was insane.

How exactly did he not break a desk every time he sat on it? A sweatdrop raced down by his ear. 

Mephisto cleared his throat.

“Forgive these take weights in American versions.. It seems most of my friends from the west often only gave me this type of equipment. Your real weight would be 63 kilograms.”   
Rin sighed in relief.

He stepped off the scale and stood by the stadiometer, as straight as he could.

“Need I remind you to have a straight posture while I record your full height”

“I’m trying, damn it.”

Rin held his breath in as his shoulders were down and his chest puffed out. He heard a nasty crack, which the pain of it eventually seeped to him and Mephisto hummed as he took Rin’s height while Rin suffered.

After Mephisto was done, Rin collapsed whining at the change while Mephisto scratched the numbers on the clipboard.

“Keeping a good posture isn’t that difficult, Okumura-kun”

“To someone who doesn’t have to sit in a school desk for so many hours! How long have  _ you _ had your posture? 100 years?!”

Once again, Mephisto hid a chortle. He rolled his eyes.

Mephisto grazed Rin's shoulder with a single finger before Rin swore he heard Mephisto's corpse hit the floor. 

He turned back to see white doves take his place and Mephisto poofed up behind him. 

" _ Ahem _ , mind my rudeness but your back has the stiffness of a buddha statue."

Mephisto glared with a disgusted frown and Rin tried adjusting his shoulder actually feeling hurt at the comment.

“Well then, stretches will be excused. Your possible change in stamina can also be excused to how far your dorm is to the school.. Onto the last activities for tonight.”

Everything burst into clouds and Rin waved a hand in front of his face to keep the fog from reaching through his mouth again. He could still feel glitter from the previous storm digging at the start of his throat.

It all settled with the ending set of equipment.

A few big detailed circle drawings he often saw in video games, some targets hung up on a wall, a rack of swords that kept increasing by the size, a bunch of plants, and a small stack of books.

“So, this will be your last tests, where we will test out how qualified you are for the different types of exorcist meisters. There’s the chance you’ll excel or even be affected by these due to your nature that’s why they’re here.”

RIn’s mouth twisted. He still didn’t understand any of it or what meisters were but if it meant going home after what had seemed like hours that passed, he just wanted to finish.

Without command, he headed over towards the books; His pace forcing Mephisto to poof next to him. 

The doctor outfit was gone and he now wore an exorcist outfit with a fancy monocle on one of his eyes. The clipboard was stuck between his side and his elbow while he used his other arm to reach for the top book.

He licked his thumb and flipped through the first few pages and plopped it onto Rin’s hands. Mephisto pointed at part of the page.

“We’ll be checking if you have a natural ability when it comes to reciting bible mantras.”

Squinted at the supposed “Mantras” for a few seconds until actually opening his mouth to try but quickly shutting it.

Meph pulled him by the collar of uniform away 

“Wait I haven’t even tried”

The many stacks of books melted into pink dust and eventually into those familiar purple clouds.

“I can tell you don’t even know what the first kanji means. To think Fujimoto would at least have you memorize some verses seeing as you lived in a church of all places.”

Rin looked away when he remembered his father made them repeat prayers and bible verses in early Sunday mornings when he was younger, guilt trailing not too far behind when he also recalled starting to sleep in longer to skip out on those mornings.

He bit his lip and felt limp as he was dragged and the last of the books dissolved.

Mephisto released him in front of a room with plants as walls.

“We’re almost done so let’s hurry this up. Do you recognize any of these plants and would you by chance know how to treat a bite from an undead demon without spoiling the infection?”

Rin wobbled a bit but stared at them, despite so.

“N-”

They vanished.

The edge of his upper lip twitched and he growled.

He heard the pen meet the paper.

  
“Have good aim?”

“No.”

More writing and things disappearing.

The sound made Rin’s temper tick. Rin clenched his fist and waited.

He wanted to go home already, but he couldn’t even take in the questions before being shut down.

Mephisto snapped his fingers once more and the faint fog hovering over their feet scattered, revealing vast circles marking the floor in front of them.

Rin edged closer to see the details but Mephisto stuck out an arm to block him.

“Don’t break the circle before you even finish this last test,” Mephisto handed a small piece of paper, “Normally, as a regular tamer, you’d start off using that and then test out for bigger summons as you progressed in your rank, however, due to your circumstances, we have to expect something grandiose right off the bat.”

With a ‘poof’ a small dagger appeared in the air for Rin to catch. He twiddled with it in his hand, Mephisto explaining how different amounts of blood are required as demons use the blood sacrifice to create incomplete vessels for whenever they’re summoned and to be replaced if they turn out destroyed. 

Human blood by itself was already precious enough though the fact he was half demon made the gamble all the more up in the air. More to it, relations to Satan jumbled whatever possible “familiar” could be likely. 

Silently, Rin prayed to whatever good there was in the world that he wouldn’t summon Satan himself or even that gate from the night he awakened.

He stopped fidgeting and stroked the handle.

Mephisto snapped his fingers to regain Rin’s attention and motioned a palm at the width of his arm.

“Slice deep enough to draw out a large amount of blood but not enough to damage your bone. It’ll hurt but your awakening should have blessed you with advanced healing. If that’s truly not the case, I have a medic in the area.. As much as you’ll consider Belial a medic.”

Meph’s eyebrows raised and simpered with closed eyes, almost in innocence.

There was no fortune teller needed for Rin to know he was about to lose an arm.

To be fair, his healing was faster that the average person’s -- he’d noted during childhood but the whole demon thing amping it up felt like a crazy idea. Not impossible but shock would accompany it like an uninvited guest.

“Speak whatever appears on your mind after an amount of blood that feels ‘right’ reaches its point. With these instructions, may we start this last task.”

He extended his arm over the circle on the ground and slashed just beside his wrist.

Rin wrinkled his nose and turned away, teeth grit and shut his eyes.

His arm felt cold while heated red splattered.

A few seconds passed before what felt like random sounds mixed with words swam in, eventually forming phrases like lyrics to a song.

“Cruel fate, I humbly beseech thee, gather your being and taste freedom in the arms of existence!”

That ending word felt as if it was ripped from his throat and he watched as the blood flowed through the air and united gracing itself into red and white silk until circling the blood which was already on the ground. 

Rin stepped back, breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

He had so desperately wished nothing would happen. It was impossible it wouldn’t but that begging hope planted an expected scenario in Rin’s head.

His chest beat roughly.

Who knew what waited at the other side.

There was a tee-hee followed by glee that screamed great amusement painted as a smile on Mephisto’s face.

Rin turned back and that hurricane of material opened up to reveal its eye where lumps sucked up until forming a figure tangled in the sheets.

Tangled and trapped, the body stumbled back, until releasing an ear piercing scream that made Rin’s heart fly into his throat.

A hand stopped him from jumping through the storm to rip off the strangling fabric, Mephisto using his other hand to point at the still present salt Rin had a foot hovering over.

“That small paper from earlier, once the vessel translation is over, just add a dot of blood to it and your summon will stay even after the blessed salt circle is damaged.”

Blood in Rin’s back ran cold as he felt so unstill hearing the screaming, impulses equally screeching to slide through the grip and help the being in pain just a few feet from him.

Eventually, it ceased, silk having twisted around a body to create its clothing.

Rin watched with wide eyes as the form sat up.

She had white fox ears and long mulberry coloured hair and several plumpy tails following the same color as the ears.

That same hand from earlier held him back leaning in to see better, Rin turning to see Mephisto draw a square in the air as a reminder.

Oh, right.

Rin dug through his pant’s pocket for the scrunched paper he lazily stuffed in earlier.

He dabbed it on a single bit of blood left on his arm and he noted how the wound had already closed up, replaced by a long thin scab. He stared, anticipating something new to happen, only noticing how Mephisto let go.

With a shake of head, he shoved it back into his pocket and stepped through the circle. He slipped through, now at a relief that the entire world didn’t end because of a few misplaced salt cubes. 

Rin knelt in front of her, unsure of how to approach. He reached out towards her, stiffened shoulders and an unsure look on his face.

The demonesse sat up and upon seeing Rin flinched away and hissed.

She stood and got into a wider stance, hiding her hands away. 

“Are you-?”

His comment was met with the demonesse’s jump at him. Rin, pinned to the ground stared into her eyes with his own widened ones. Previous bared teeth shrunk into its own regretful look.

“Now, now, we don’t need any of that.”

The demonesse shrieked as she was picked up by the back of her white uniform by Mephisto. She nagged and hissed, slashing but missing every time. 

Rin watched in awe. 

“Your familiar sensed weakness in you.”

He finally looked over at Mephisto, lowering a hand he’d been using to cover his face.

“If and when any familiar senses its tamer doesn’t have their guard up or any other type of weakness, they typically attack, for if they manage to slay them while in that state, their contract will be released and they’ll be free to roam as they please.”

Rin’s lips pressed into a thin line as he noted the fuss from his familiar softened and eventually ended. She viewed the ground with emptiness in her eyes. It wasn’t like Mephisto’s own from earlier but.. Sadder.

An uneasy feeling crawled through his stomach until pressing his chest in on itself as if his heart turned into a black hole and was trying to suck in his being.

Mephisto, of course, only watched with his smile oozing slyness.

“This concludes tonight’s testing. You’re free to go. I made sure to contact your teachers beforehand to tell them you won’t be going to school tomorrow seeing our current hour at hand. Your homework should already be at your desk, though!” He sang the last words so cheerfully Rin almost wanted to believe news to do with homework was a good thing.

However, Mephisto’s mention of the time had him jerk out his phone in a panic.

The numbers stunned him.

“3 AM?!” he screeched.

The demonesse mimicked his shock while Mephisto kept a loose laugh to himself.

“Well, it’s now time for you, your..  _ New companion, _ and myself to get some rest. The limousine will be waiting for you outside, lest you wish to stay in my mansion.”

His smile, this version, was enigmatic and almost dark, challenging, and felt its presence choked Rin out of his body. 

It was like the fires from earlier were back and stared him directly in the eyes.

He shuddered, and answered, “Uh, no thanks, I’m good.”

In an instant that peppy tone was back, at full blast. 

… A joy, to have it back.

The demonesse’s feet touched the ground.

For a few seconds, she seemed calm, the only thing off were her hands pressed into tight fists that were shaking-  _ oh no _ .

She roared and clawed at Mephisto, Rin wrapping his arms around her and dragging her awake as the doors to the gym area opened without anyone there to even touch it. Belial waited at the other side who rushed to show them out. Rin turned back. Mephisto disappeared with the remaining pink clouds, leaving the room as it was when Rin first found it, and so, the doors shut behind them.

Rin struggled, getting his face scratched up in a few places.

He let her go, watching her stumble by until reaching good footing and turning towards him.

A move from his earlier days in troublesome schools showed up in his head and he instinctively followed.

Rin took her by the shoulders and headbutted her. The demonesse went limp but stood still, dazed. He sighed and led her by a hand, hurrying at a pace fast enough to keep Belial in sight and slow enough for her not to fall. Still feeling her grip trying to break his knuckles by the force of it.

Once outside, the limousine was there, as said. So was Belial, who pressed a small handkerchief to his forehead and welcomed Rin back to the entrance and bowed as a means of goodbye. Alongside him, Mephisto was already waiting for them, eyes shut as if he had been sleeping while waiting.

They slid open, almost asking why it took so long for them to get there.

“Apologies for showing my tail once more but I remembered I needed to tell you not to show your familiars to your classmates or anyone on campus.”

“What? Wh-”

“True Cross would surely find it suspicious if a page suddenly showed up with a high level demon companion,” he paused,”It’d raise distrust on your background, and as your legal guardian, that would be trailed back to me.”

Rin’s hand dropped and he looked over at the demonesse. Those features like her ears and the clouds of tails following behind really wouldn’t be easy to hide. How was he going to hide her from Yukio? Did he have to? He surely wouldn’t want another demon around.

“If you don’t want her to keep attacking you, I recommend at least making some sort of alliance or truce. Naturally, familiars won’t get on the offensive as long as you’re not in a weakened state to where they’d overthrow their masters but,” Mephisto squinted at Rin’s familiar,”  _ there’s exceptions for everything. _ ”

Mixtures danced on Rin’s back, his lips pushing into a thin line and sided. There was something odd about those words but the tone just wouldn’t click.

Mephisto took advantage of the silence and cleared his throat and announced their leave for them, obviously eager enough to drag them out of his property if he had the social opening for it.

The limo door swung open and they were practically flung in there with only grunts and hisses (Notably from one of the two) to accompany as it closed behind them and the wheels screeched.

Rin sat up and watched from the window as Mephisto and Belial waved briefly before one poofed away and the other trotted towards the entrance, head low.

The shifting behind Rin made him twist back and sat correctly. Much to his surprise, the demonesse was also settled on her own seat, away from him.

Her arms were crossed and she was staring out of the window at the lights of the city under them. To Rin, she looked entranced and so amazed by something as simple as the contrast between light and dark in a town as large and packed as this one.

Wait, no.

Actually, now that he saw it from here, the view was actually stunning.

Rin pressed his face against the glass and also watched the town under them, never realizing he jumped next to her.

The demonesse’s head snapped over to glower at him briefly and she scooted further away.

Rin, of course, noticed right away out of habit. 

Guilt ran its muddy hand down the back of his neck and he hunched up, he was about to retreat to his seat when he shook his head and set himself on not letting the action push him over the edge.

“Do you hate me?” he snuck into the air like a note within an entire book of silent pages squeezing and trying to hide Rin’s message.

It was brief but the corner of her eye reached a glimpse of him. The demonesse didn’t answer but there was no doubt in the fact what he said reached her ears.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and eyes sparked with his undying stubbornness.

“I know you don’t like me, but I at least wanna get to know you.. Things don’t need to continue on like this.”

His words were like pleads with pinned hope that only fell to deaf ears. 

He held the side of his arm and closed his figure, only sinking into how awkward he made the situation from forcing it to move forward so badly.

To his surprise, she peeked over at him fully turning to spot Rin, who watched curiously. 

The nature of the look had her quickly turning away with a “Hmph.”

That attentive expression dropped and his eyes narrowed.

Not a moment went by before she noticed his glare.

“What are you looking at?” the demonesse snarked.

“Well, you seem annoyed with m- wait- hold on- You can speak?!”

Her mouth gaped open for a few seconds.

“Of course I can speak! What do you think I am? A cat? What type of logicless idiot are you?! You also talked to me, what, how do you think I’d answer?”

Rin mimicked her own movement, but then pointed.

“You haven’t said anything this entire time, how should I know you can actually understand Japanese?! And what’s your problem?! I have no idea what I’m doing wrong and you just keep attacking me! Hell, I might as well have confused you for a cat!”

The demonesse’s face went bright red as her hands rolled into fists and shook by her sides.

“ _ Why, you- _ ”

  
She didn’t even finish before she jumped over at Rin, claws drawn and fangs close to piercing her own lips. Rin hurled himself to siding cushions as they followed in a wrestle where the only ones receiving damage were the seats.

At some point, the demonesse’s bare foot hit a cup holder between the seats and she slipped, letting Rin off the hook for a bit.

He lay over the seats panting through hoarse laughter. His hand traveled over his neck as he took a deep breath in, almost to remind himself that the air was indeed traveling through his throat. 

The demonesse had been the same, flung away in her seat, bringing her knees onto the cushion.

Her breathing was as rigid as Rin’s and for that reason, it was obvious she’d given up and admitted defeat to a pointless hassle.

To his surprise, she was the first to break the ice.

“You.. you’re stupid for keeping me here. I don’t know who you are or what you want with me but you need to send me back.”

“Why?”

The word slipped from his mouth. He hadn’t even thought about it yet the question jumped out. It was at least true that he was curious to know why she’d be so eager to go back where she came from. 

To be honest, he hadn’t even thought about it at all.. Where did she come from and where do demons who’re summoned come from? 

“Why do you care? Just send me back; I don’t want to get in trouble.” She commented.

Her gaze was distant. Those words… that request.. There was something sour about it. Rin couldn’t place his finger on what it was but a partial lie was mixed in.

“I’ve tried to kill you several times yet you keep me here. It’s like you’re asking for death to hug you.”

The demonesse squinted at him. Her pout was like a silent command all by itself, uninviting and angry for no apparent reason.

“Is the place I summoned you from really strict on what time you should be home?”

He understood. Shiro always lectured him from when he finally arrived home till the morning about staying out late “because it’s dangerous.”

“That’s none of your business. Honestly, why do you try?”

Why did he? The question lingered for a second or two but Rin shook it away.

“I just want to get to know you. I’m not sure how this whole familiar thing works but..” Rin trailed off.

If being a familiar meant he could bring the demonesse to and from wherever she was from in just a whisper and some blood, she was like a friend, right? 

Mephisto had mentioned something about having her around and being a page. Rin wasn’t entirely sure but it sounded like she’d be able to stay for a long time if he became an exorcist.

They could at least see eye to eye by then.

He’d probably be able to convince whoever was taking care of the demonesse to let her stay for more time by then too. 

“But what?” she edged in.

“I don’t know, um, what’s your name?”

“You can’t even tell me why it’s necessary for you to stick your nose in my business and you’re asking for my name? Unbelievable.” She sighed.

A vein popped within Rin.

“Fine then, I’ll let you go home when I get off if you at least tell me your name. You don’t need to know why I wanna know, okay?”

Her polkadot eyebrows jumped at that but quickly twisted. She opened her mouth and then it suddenly closed only for her to finally say, “You have no idea why you want to get to know me or about anything that comes with it, huh?

She scoffed. 

“Does there really need to be a reason?” Rin kicked in.

The demonesse kept her gaze fixed on him asking him a soundless “Really?” but choosing to stay silent to find some logic to explain to his immature brain.

Her answer wouldn’t budge.

Suddenly, the lights from the buildings actually pierced at them through the windows. 

There was no answer and the silence was only filled up by the sound of spring wind sliding past the limo glass.

“So.. what’s your name?”

Now was his turn to push through silence again.

It surely wouldn’t hurt to try one last time.

“Kamiki, Kamiki Izumo.”

There was no bitterness or little sparks that made his heart churn at the sound of dishonesty.

“Kami-ki.. Kamiki Izumo..” he tested out like a kindergartener learning to read.

“Would you stop being so weird about it?”

Rin giggled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Sorry… Well, I’m Okumura Rin.. and it’s nice to meet you, Izumo”

“We’re not on a first name basis, idiot.” She huffed.

His little laughs continued on.

Rin noticed Izumo’s face puff as she turned her head away from him again. The laughter ended with a long cheesy smile on his face.

That was the end; he was satisfied with what he knew for now and wouldn’t continue asking. From there, silence continued on for the rest of the trip with one slight interruption.

Izumo’s stomach grumbled and she wrapped her arms around it.

Was she trying to hide the sound or was she maybe so hungry that it hurt her sides?

Then it really was like when Rin was at the monastery. 

By keeping her here, she probably missed dinner. A little weird to have dinner so early or late.. Or however time worked but she obviously hadn’t eaten.

Guilt struck Rin like a spear to the gut.

Izumo sat up straight and looked out of the window, prompting Rin to do the same. The limo had slowed and was now in front of the boys’ old dorms.

It halted and the limo door clicked and the door opened. 

Rin noticed her stare and he pointed a hand towards the exit.

“You first.”

Izumo took the opening with wide arms and skipped over and out, feet getting used to the freezing pavement that made her toes wiggle and dance to a missing tune.

He followed closely behind, jumping out before the chauffeur peeked inside at the couches and shut the door with a slow shake of head.

As a surprise he approached Rin and took a less formal bow before stepping back. His sight shifted between the two and seemed to give them both a weird look before he slipped back into the start of the limo and drove off, Rin waving a bit.

“Now, you said you’d let me go home after we got off if I told you my name. You better stick truthfully to your words.” reminded Izumo.

“Ah, that’s what I was forgetting. I, um-” He dug through his pant pockets and brought the paper out, though his uncertainty as to what to do with it must’ve been really obvious.

“I think you rip it”

“Oh… right,” Rin paused,”It was nice meeting you. I hope you have a good night?”

The last statement sounded more like a question.

“Yeah, you too.”

He gave her one last look before tearing the paper in half.

Sparks like firecrackers took his sight for a second before fading to reveal rolls of silk with Izumo’s vague form, untangling and fading into the cool night air.

Rin brought his hand down from covering the sudden light and took in the vast feeling of the open area around him. 

He breathed in the fresh air and headed towards the dorm.

Mephisto said he’d have the day free for him to rest.

The curious idea of if and when he’d get to see his familiar again soon followed him inside.

* * *

  
  
  


Izumo reappeared under her bed covers and her entire being jerked at the sudden realization. She flipped the blankets and sat up on the cell’s bed, taking the smell and darkness of the room in.

Back.. she was back.

To be there, it was almost dream like.

Much like the room’s darkness, worry seeped in all around her. 

Would the guards and scientists of the facility know she’s been gone for a few hours? Izumo’d been in bed, under the covers before she left, trying to go to sleep so it wasn’t as if she poofed right out of her cell in an instant for the open eye of a camera to spot.

Would they notice her figure missing from the bed?

It was all so much to think about.

But one thing was for certain: She’d find out soon enough.

Izumo turned to lay on her side as she clutched the thin sheet the Illuminati had barely given her. A miracle it was that guards didn’t burst through the door to bring her end for that suspicious disappearance. At least.. She was grateful for that.

Her stomach grumbled. 

They never did serve enough food here despite being such high quality.

On that reminder.. Okumura Rin.. who the hell did he think he was?

She huffed and her eyes closed as she felt in peace and her breath became silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it's at least enjoyable.. I certainly really liked certain scenes like Rin noticing that painting (Which totally doesn't have any part in the story *cough cough*) and I hope I got the attitude right for the characters. Some like Izumo are a bit out of wack for obvious reasons lol. Hope you all enjoyed and see you the next time I actually decide to update. Good day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> After months.. this is finally gonna see the light of day. The first chapter comes out tomorrow but the next is likely to come out in the next century if I can force myself to write at my fastest. (Joking)  
> Hope you all enjoyed this little bit. Good day/night.


End file.
